


Wake You Up

by kimaris



Series: Nothing Like Us ( JJP Story Dump ) [2]
Category: JJ Project
Genre: M/M, This is very short, i cant, probably crappy but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaris/pseuds/kimaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum takes advantage of waking up earlier than his baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake You Up

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing a prompt fill, but I found myself writing this instead, wtf

**Wake You Up**

 

 

 

 

Summer is really Jaebum’s least liked season. Summer means longer days, higher temperatures and, well, smelling like sweat all day. Though, as he looks at the sleeping figure peacefully nuzzling against his chest, Jaebum wonders how it’s possible for Jinyoung to look so comfortable being this close to him (not that he’s complaining) when Jaebum probably smells like shit.

 

Looking closer, Jaebum sees tiny beads of sweat rolling down the side of Jinyoung’s face, but other than that, there’s nothing else signaling any sign of discomfort. Unlike Jaebum whose clothes are starting to stick to him like a second skin. He runs a hand through his hair before propping himself sideways, sighing in contentment as he watches the younger male sleep.

 

It must have looked creepy, but Jaebum doesn’t care about anything but Jinyoung at the moment. He traces Jinyoung’s face, finger tapping the tip of the younger male’s nose, and Jaebum stifles a chuckle when Jinyoung huffs in his sleep, almost like he’s about to sneeze.

 

Jinyoung’s wearing one of Jaebum’s old shirts, Jaebum tells him every time how much he loves seeing Jinyoung in his clothes.

 

His hand travels lower, until it reaches the hem of _used-to-be-_ his shirt, pushing it up a little, Jaebum gulps at the sight of milky white skin. He briefly looks at Jinyoung to see if the younger male notices something, Jaebum grins as Jinyoung keeps on sleeping.

 

“Cute,” Jaebum mumbles when he sees the younger male’s rather childish underwear—striped blue and white with bear paws. He pushes the shirt up until it’s bunched under the younger male’s armpits.

 

Jinyoung whines and turns his body a little until he’s completely lying on his back. Jaebum sucks in a breath, and exhales in relief when Jinyoung did nothing else after.

 

Licking his lips, Jaebum decides that it’ll be fun to wake up the other this way. Leaning down, he licks a stripe from Jinyoung’s hipbone to his chest. Jinyoung smells like baby powder, Jaebum chuckles lowly at that.

 

He feels Jinyoung squirming a little, so he pauses. Soon, he’s mouthing at the younger male’s pink buds, somehow it’s already erect; then again, Jinyoung has sensitive nipples to begin with. Jaebum licks around the skin at first before kissing the tip.

 

Jaebum hears Jinyoung whimper under his breath, Jaebum grins. He lightly bites on Jinyoung’s left nipple as he pinches and twists the other one.

 

The older watches in amusement as Jinyoung clutches on the bed sheet, eyes tightly shut and breathing getting uneven.

 

Slowly, Jaebum lets his hand trace circles across the younger male’s skin, down, down, _down_ , until it reaches Jinyoung’s underwear. He smirks to himself when he notices that Jinyoung’s already semi hard, gently tugging down the soft, small piece of clothing, Jaebum wastes no time in teasing his lover.

 

He grins in satisfaction when Jinyoung’s back arches off the bed, probably because Jaebum’s large hand feels _so_ warm around his shaft. Jaebum wants to coo, but he will save it for later when Jinyoung’s finally awake.

 

With his hand lazily pumping Jinyoung’s cock to full hardness, Jaebum moves down, spreads the younger male’s legs so he’s settled in between.

 

“N-Nnng,” Jinyoung whines, Jaebum halts, though his thumb continued rubbing the tip of Jinyoung’s leaking cock.

 

Usually, Jinyoung is really hard to wake; he sleeps like a baby having a really nice dream. So Jaebum is not entirely surprised that Jinyoung just keeps on whining and whimpering when he started taking the younger male’s cock in his mouth.

 

Leaning closer, Jaebum starts licking from the base to the tip, tongue pressed flat against the slit, then he’s curling it around the head, reveling in the small whimpering noises that Jinyoung makes in his sleep.

 

Jaebum feels Jinyoung’s body tremble a little, and as if it would soothe the younger male, Jaebum gently rubs Jinyoung’s thighs while he keeps on giving teasing licks all over the latter’s shaft. Jaebum feels a strange satisfaction in their current situation, having the power to do anything he wants to on Jinyoung while the latter’s just there, being a good boy for him—even though Jinyoung’s not really conscious.

 

He takes Jinyoung in deeper, stifling his groan when he felt the younger buck his hips up unconsciously. Jaebum hollows his cheeks, feeling himself twitch against his boxers when Jinyoung sobs under his breath.

 

Jaebum was too busy thinking about the things he’d do to the younger, he’s fucked Jinyoung to sleep before, and he grins at the idea of fucking the other until he wakes up.

 

Well, that’s until he feels those familiar hands tugging blindly at his hair.

 

“N-Nn, ah, _d-daddy_?” Jinyoung half cries half moan sleepily. Jaebum paused for a second, just to hum lowly, creating vibrations that made Jinyoung’s cock leak out more precum in his mouth. Jinyoung tugs harder on the older male’s hair. “D-Daddy? A-Ah!”

 

Jaebum pulls off with a pop, licking the corner of his lips that’s smeared with his own spit and the younger male’s precum.

 

Jinyoung may still be sleepy, but it doesn’t mean he doesn’t understand what’s going on, blushing wildly, he whines, “D-Daddy! What do you think you’re doing?”

 

“Well, good morning to you too, little one.” Jaebum grins, dark gaze focused on Jinyoung’s, he laps at the side of Jinyoung’s cock, all the while stroking the other languidly.

 

Jinyoung squirms, wanting to push the other away, but at the same time wants to pull him closer, for his daddy to do something, because he’d really want to come sooner, thank you very much.

 

“ _Daddy_ ,” Jinyoung whines again, bucking his hips up as he bites on his lower lip, looking so innocent even when he’s indecently presenting himself for the other.

 

Jaebum feels himself getting harder by the second. “Don’t give me that look, Jinyoungie.” He groans, he strokes the younger male’s cock harder and with a purpose. He twists his wrist, reveling in the labored breathing pattern of the younger. “Makes me want to wreck you,”

 

At this point, Jinyoung doesn’t care anymore if he’s already covered in a thin layer of sweat. All he wants is for Jaebum to do something, “Daddy, please?” he begs in a small voice. “I-I really wanna come, please suck my _pee pee_?” Jinyoung isn’t one to do childish talks, but he does things to get whatever it is that he wants—that, and Jaebum really can’t deny him anything.

 

Jinyoung hears Jaebum growl, he gulps inaudibly when Jaebum looks at him with so much want and lust. Spreading his legs farther, he brings his hand near his mouth, plump lips biting the tip of his index finger.

 

“Fuck, baby,” Jaebum chuckles in disbelief. Like he can’t believe that Jinyoung has the nerve to subtly order him, and that he’s actually giving in.

 

Gripping tightly on Jinyoung’s thighs, his nails dig on the soft flesh as he pushes both until it’s touching Jinyoung’s chest. Jaebum moves down again, this time, he litters kisses on Jinyoung’s inner thighs. “Such a little slut you are, hm, baby?” he whispers lowly, Jinyoung moans in return, trembling in anticipation. “You have the nerve to order daddy around? _Such bravery_ ,” He emphasizes the last words with a hard bite on Jinyoung’s inner thigh, just near his groin.

 

Jinyoung’s eyes widen at the painful, yet pleasurable bite, he thrashes wildly on the bed and Jaebum shushes him with soft licks and gentle kisses on the forming bruise, Jinyoung sobs. “D-Daddy, please, please.”

 

Jaebum takes pity; Jinyoung’s looking at him with bright eyes, lower lip jutted out, because Jaebum still hasn’t given him what he wanted.

 

“I’m spoiling you a bit too much,” Jaebum says, he doesn’t let the younger say anything back as he proceeds on sucking Jinyoung’s cock once again.

 

Jinyoung sighs in content; daddy’s mouth feels so wet and so warm around his cock. He tugs lightly on the older male’s hair. “S-So g-good nnnn, d-daddy!” his toes curl in pleasure as he whimpers loudly.

 

Jaebum fights the urge to jerk himself off, partially because he knows he wouldn’t last long, not with Jinyoung’s porn worthy moans and because, well, why would he do it alone when Jinyoung can do it for him later?

 

He licks the underside of Jinyoung’s cock, closing his eyes as he inhales Jinyoung’s scent. It makes his mouth water with desire, moaning lowly around Jinyoung’s shaft, he sucks harder, teeth lightly grazing against the sensitive skin.

 

Jinyoung moans softly, the colors started playing with his vision that he can’t help but close his eyes. He doesn’t need to tell daddy that he’s cumming, because daddy is big enough to handle it.

 

Bucking his hips up, Jinyoung grips tighter on Jaebum’s hair, the older male lets him, barely paying him attention as he’s focused in helping his baby reach his peak.

 

Jinyoung whines a loud “ _daddy!_ ” when he cums in thick spurts of white, Jaebum drinks as much as he could, letting the rest settle in his mouth. He pulls back and grabs Jinyoung by the neck, kissing him roughly and letting the younger male taste himself.

 

Jaebum sighs against the other male’s mouth, Jinyoung licks every inch he could of Jaebum’s mouth, body still trembling due to sensitivity. Jaebum lets the younger male suck on his tongue with much enthusiasm. He pulls Jinyoung closer, hands traveling down until it reaches just below Jinyoung’s ass cheeks.

 

With a not so light pat on Jinyoung’s backside, he silently orders the latter to wrap his legs around him.

 

When Jinyoung pulls back, he’s looking at Jaebum with raw need. “Are you going to fuck me now, daddy?” he asks, almost whining, hips rolling against Jaebum’s hard on.

 

Jaebum merely smirks, nuzzling against Jinyoung’s sweaty neck, licking a stripe from his collarbones up to his cheek. “In the bath,” he utters lowly, “Just for a change of scenery.”

 

Jaebum thinks he’s never seen Jinyoung act so fast, the latter pulls back quickly after he’s heard Jaebum’s words. Pressing a quick kiss on Jaebum’s lips, he hops off Jaebum’s hold and dashes at the bathroom, shouting for Jaebum to move faster.

 

And really, when will Jaebum learn how to say no? Smiling to himself, Jaebum thinks he already knows the answer.


End file.
